Affection
by Larrydog
Summary: Larry has a owner of his own but he just not happy being with him and Lucky wanna find out what is wrong with his son before he does something he is gonna regret


Larry was turning more and more into Ralph That's what Lucky kept noticing about his Larry was a puppy he had the personality mixture of both Him and Ralph but now Larry seem to be act even more Like Ralph than Ralph ever of Now Larry was a full grown dog he was still all grey around his body and had his own that Larry said he didn't want a owner and that he was fine by himself but Lucky and Ralph after countless talks finally convices him to have one which was a lonely guy who just wanted a friend and was super happy when Larry showed up...but that same happiness could not be seen from days Lucky would go and see Larry and his owner through the window The reason why Ralph didn't come was because he was pregnant again and it was harder for him to go places.

As Lucky Looked he saw Larry's owner hugging him,kissing his forehead,trying to play with him with dog toys things a normal pet owner would do but Larry just seemed not to he threw a ball to him Larry would just push it away and go to he hugged him Larry just rolled his eyes waiting for it to be over and only seem to care about being fed...so he pretty much grew up to become a at this Lucky was worried about how Larry's attitude would affect Not only Larry himself but his owner as well he is such a nice guy and Lucky didn't want that to one day when there was no adoptions Lucky was tending to a tired and drowsy Ralph mostly keeping him company as mcleash took care of the rest Then with in that same day around nighttime Lucky got up about to go through the window until Ralph's voice stopped him.

"where are you going"Ralph asked sleepily

"To check on our son Larry"he said back

"Lucky you've been doing that for the past few days I don't think he is gonna do anything different"

"I know but what he is doing now is what worries me"

"yeah I guess well whatever you think is right"

"you never give me a second thought do you"Lucky said Nuzzling him

"why would i need too you are the smart one"he said nuzzling back

"come on you know you're very smart"

"yeah,yeah whatever you say Lucky now go check on our son"and with a nod Lucky left the kept walking to Larry's owner's as he got closer to it he heard some sobbing knew that wasn't Larry since he never cries so he was more confused who it Lucky got there and looked out the window he was able to find out who it was,it was Larry's owner crying and Larry seemed to be nowhere in decided to come in through the doggie door and nuzzled the crying man to which when he saw Lucky went to hug him Man said through tears that Larry ran away and he wasn't sure if he was coming back or not and hugged Lucky tighter thinking about it and Lucky kinda felt being choked a little but could understand why he was so sad and let him have his moment.

Soon the guy cried himself to sleep and still had Lucky in his grip but Lucky was able to get out of it easily and looked at him and felt bad for him "why did larry leave I didn't know he hated this place that much I need to find him and ask him"Lucky thought and soon made his way out of the house to search for his sky outside was grey and it looked like it could rain at any moment but that never stopped Lucky before in anything else he has continued his search for about 2 hours and it soon came to an end when he finally did find Larry chewing on a shoe in a empty playground under a walked to him and patted his head and when he did Larry stopped and looked up at him his bland expression not changing.

"oh hi dad"he said

"Hi Larry what are you doing here"

"I don't know it's comfy and quiet here"

"but it's even more comfy at your owners house"and hearing that made Larry grumble and than Larry felt a drip of rain on his muzzle and Lucky looked at him sympathy in his face and sat next to him "Larry please tell me what's wrong"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"why you always wanted to talk about it before"

"I just don't feel like it"He said his bland tone not changing since he knew something was wrong but when it came to larry if he didn't feel like talking about something he never would but Lucky wanted to get through to him today somehow.

"you know your owner really misses you badly,he cried himself to sleep because you left" and Larry looked at him his expression slightly changing

"well I'm sorry to hear that but I'm don't wanna go back"

"but why he is the nicest owner I've ever since"

"well because..."Larry stopped and looked away feeling himself be embarrassed of his noticed and decided to rub Larry's matter how much Larry has change his weak spot never did of his parents rubbing his tried to fight it but soon caved in as he nuzzled Lucky's Paw and purr contently he only did this with his parents it always made him feel better when he was in a bad mood.

"there do you feel better"

"yeah..."

"so can you please tell me"Lucky said as it started to rain but they were under the slide so they didn't feel it and Larry let out a loud sigh

"alright the reason why I don't wanna go because...I miss you guys"and once he said that it made sense to why Larry started acting like this...he was homesick. "I guess I miss seeing you and mom and when I wake up and now that you and mom are having another baby your gonna give all his attention to him/her and i just feel..."he stopped when he felt Lucky give you a bearhug of sorts which Larry reluctantly hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry you felt this way I've should've known with how close you are to us"

"it's fine I should have just told you"

"No I should have known i'm gonna make it up to you but you have to come back if you do i promise to make this better"He said kissing his smiled a little thinking about it for a second and agreed silently agreed and the two got up gave each other another hug and started waking in the rain. The rain got harder as they walked but they didn't mind it or bother to walk faster Larry liked rain they got back Larry went back inside his house soaking wet with Lucky waiting outside and Larry went to the sleeping man and licked his face and when he woke up his face lit up with happiness. When went to hug Larry as hard as he could and didn't even care that his clothes were getting wet and Larry looked at him and started to fell a little guilty with how he was act lately and decide to lighten up a little bit.

A little while later lucky came in to dry off because the owner knew Larry's family so didn't mind him being there and soon the owner fell asleep again when it became night time and Larry was about to go to bed until Lucky stopped him "wait I said I would make it up to you come on"he said leaving the house and Larry followed him two keep walking until they reached McLeash's house where him and Ralph were already asleep Lucky and Larry entered the house and Lucky Nuzzled Ralph awake and told him everything that Ralph understood and Lucky sat near Ralph but there was some space between them which made Larry smile as he laid between them and the both gave him a kiss on the forehead. "See you always hold a special place in our hearts"Ralph said snuggling with him as Lucky did the same thing.

"Thank you mom and dad"

"Your welcome I'm glad to see you become happier"Lucky said and as Larry fell asleep Lucky knew that there was still a little bit of him in Larry after all he just needed a talk to bring it out.


End file.
